The offering of unattended services is on the rise. Unattended service include any service that is performed at a property when a resident of the property is not present at the property. Such unattended services may include services such as in-home delivery of goods purchased online, plumbing services, HVAC maintenance services, property cleaning services, home repair services, or the like.